Pitter Patter Problems
by vhdc1234
Summary: War is in Equestria. Not your average bullets and bomb. This was something more powerful. Water balloons. Sisters Pitter and Patter are in this war when suddenly they are captured by the enemy, which aren't as bad as they seem. Accepting OCs if you have any. Choose your side.
1. Chapter 1

**I got to stop writing these things. By the way, this is a real war, so they do have things like camps, safe houses, etc. **

* * *

><p>Screaming. Running. And Madness. That's all you could hear. Mares against Stallions. That's right. Equestria is at war. Not your average bullets and bombs. No, this was something more powerful.<p>

Water Balloons.

This war was the greatest that Equestria ever had. And it all started with one little game. Fillies were playing against colts on a hot summer day. They threw balloons at each other for hours. Pretty soon, grown ups were doing it. One thing led to another, and now we're in a world war. A war even Celestia and Luna cannot stop. The best they can do is take the foals away from this madness. The rules are simple.

*Get hit, you're still in

*First team to capture the enemy flag and bring it back to home base, wins

*Your team can surrender

*in winter we use snowballs

*And don't let your guard down

Let the war…begin.

* * *

><p>This war was supposed to be all fun and games, but not for the Pegasus twins, Pitter and Patter. The were the sisters of the supreme leader of the mares. They were heavily protected and guarded. They were easily ignored and forgotten by the rest, except for their sister, Minnie Mice. She checks on them constantly, worried that they'll get captured by the enemy. It'll hurt her to see them locked up and separated. She swore to prevent that from happening. But everypony knows not to make promises you can't keep.<p>

* * *

><p>In the stallions camp grounds, the supreme leader of the stallions, Chief Blazing Heat, was working on a plan get the girls to surrender. The soldiers were loading their balloons when the Chief trotted in.<p>

"Listen up, men. I have come up with the perfect plan to get the mares to surrender and tell us where the flag is." He pointed to three stallions. Bright Night, New Moon, and Solar.

"You are my best men, so you get the most important job. While we create a distraction, you will capture the heart of the mares."

"The Supreme leader?" Asked New Moon.

"No, more important. Her sisters."

* * *

><p>Pitter and Patter were in their 'rooms', which was just a tent. Bored out of their minds.<p>

Pitter brushed her velvet red hair, while Patter was doing her ice blue 's hair. Pitter's was straight and Patter's hair was curled. Pitter's coat was a slightly darker shade of pink than Patter. Pitter always wore her favorite black, red, and white bonnet and matching dress. Patter always wore her favorite pink dress with a white collar and matching bow.

"Pitter, are you just as bored as I am?" Patter asked. Pitter nodded.

"We've been in hear for decades!" Patter exclaimed.

"Patter, we're 7. We're not even _a_ decade old." Pitter said.

They sighed, but were interrupted by Minnie entering their tent.

"Hi, girls." She greeted cheerfully. She was wet from head to hoof.

"Fight or testing?" Asked Pitter.

"Testing. We needed new weapons." She responded. Pitter hopped on Patter's bed next to her. Just then, the intercom came on.

"Attention troops. We have a code red. Stallions approaching our territory. Proceed to the battlefield now." The voice said.

"Nuts. Got to run. Stay safe." She called before leaving. The twins looked worried. They never experienced a code red before.

* * *

><p>The three stallions snuck into the tent of the pegasus twins. The twins were playing a game of monopony. Pitter landed on one of Patter's squares.<p>

"Pay up, sister." Patter yelled. Pitter handed her the money, angrily.

"I'm out. You always wi-" Pitter was interrupted by the stallions barging in their tent. The sisters huddled together. Shaking in fear.

"What do you want from us?" Pitter exclaimed.

"Two things really. You two, and to win this war. Grab them." The stallions grab the fillies and hogtied them. They struggled weakly. Before they could scream, tight gags were tied around their mouths. They moaned and cried, which broke the stallions hearts, but they had a mission to do. After leaving a ransom note, they ran outside and motion for the men to retreat. The stallions galloped away with the twins in their hoofs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. You guys can summit OCs for the mares or stallions fighting the battles, but I need these specific ones.<strong>

***Nurses**

*******interrogators**

***Guards**

***Prisoners**

***Servants**

***Soldiers**

**I'll try to put every OC I get in this story. This is the information you need to send.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender/Team**

**Role**

**Bio (Optional)**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**See you later. Everyone will get put in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 3 OCs so far. If you want an OC in this story, send it in and they will be put into a chapter. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Pitter and Patter cried the entire way to the stallion's campgrounds. Once in a while they struggled with the ropes, only for them to fail. Their tear-stained faces left every stallion feeling guilty and heartbroken. Every stallion, but the general. They felt proud for their success. Once they reached their destination, he congratulated his men.<p>

"Well done, men. We have completed the mission without flaws. As a reward for a job well done, we're having Apple Cider tonight at dinner. Go back to your tents. New Moon, Solar, Bright Night, you stay." After the others left, the three stallions, the general, and the twins remained. They shivered, wondering what they would do to them.

"Good job, boys. You have success fully completed everything. As a reward, you can choose which cell they go in. Go do that now." He ordered. The three guilt ridden stallions carried the hog tied fillies away to the prisons. Pitter and Patter cried and whimpered on the way there. The stallions kept straight faces, but it was killing them on the inside.

"Which cell should they go in?" Solar asked. The prison was a cold and dark place. It had very few space in it. The cells were just basically giant cages. They were filled with mares that were captured and stallions that were traitors. The prison reeked of mold.

"How about this one?" Bright Night said, pointing to a cell with a stallion in it. He was a buff and muscular stallion with tan fur. He had a brown mane and tail with an awesome beard on his chin. He had a slingshot for a cutie mark and was passed out in one corner.

"With Cave? Are you nuts? He's absent minded. He was captured by the enemy. It took 15 stallions to get him back. He told our battle plan because the mares gave him candy. He's a traitor." New Moon yelled at Bright Night.

"But Cave is a nice guy." Bright Night protested. Solar nodded in agreement. New Moon sighed.

"Fine. They go in with Cave. Happy." The other two nodded. New Moon unlocked the cell door and gently set the twins down.

They resisted against him. He undid the ropes and the gags. Once they were free they ran to the farthest corner, away from the stallions. This pulled on New Moon's and Bright Night's heartstrings. They closed the door and locked it. Then, they took their leave.

Pitter and Patter relaxed as the stallions left. They took a good look around the prison. Water leaked from the ceiling. It was moldy and the bars had rust on them. Pitter comforted Patter, who was crying into her sister's lap.

**(If you haven't already guessed, Pitter is the oldest**)

There were bars that separated them from their neighbors. On the right side there was a unicorn She had a midnight black coat, cold blue mane and tail and eyes of the exact same shade, and was small to medium sized build. There was no cutie mark on her flank.

On the other side, there was stallion. He was a Pegasus. He was a brown pony with a black mane and tail. He had a blue moon for a cutie mark and was out of shape.

"Quit your crying. Some of us are trying to sleep." He hollered. Pitter cringed at the outburst. Patter hugged her sister tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Pitter, what are they going to do with us?" Patter asked.

"I'll tell you what they'll do. They'll dunk you in water until you tell them enemy plans. Or better yet, they'll hang you from a wall and use you as target practice." The stallion barked, making the girls scream in fright.

"We don't wanna be used as target practice!" They wailed. Tears streaming down their cheeks. Cave's eyes shot open. He stared at the crying twins and made his way towards them. The girls saw this and tensed up.

Cave smiled and waved. This made a whole new look of confusion on their faces. They nervously waved back. Cave kept on waving, a smile never leaving his face. This was starting to creep the girls out. Fortunately, somepony entered the prisons. Unfortunately, that pony was a guard.

He was a unicorn with a pure white coat. He had a silver mane and tail with a grey streak running through them. His cutie mark was a piece of parchment with a katana over it. A huge smile graced his face.

The twins ran and hid behind Cave, shaking at the sight of a new stallion.

"Hello everypony. DB is here." He cried. His armor making clanking sounds as he walked.

"Sup, Rose? Morning, Blade. Yo, Sparkler." He greeted multiple ponies. A few waved back, and others playfully rolled their eyes. He stopped when he reached the twins' cell.

"Yo, Cave. My mane pony. What's up?" Cave waved at him, what else? DB looked at the cell on the right.

"Night Spirit. Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" He asked the mare. She looked up at him.

"Oh, everything's fine. I'm just stuck in prison being held against my will in the middle of a pointless war. Every mare's dream." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, earning a laugh from DB.

"Still sarcastic, as usual. Hey, Blue Moon." He called, looking at the stallion on the right. "Did your brother come by?" The stallion growled at the mention of his brother.

"Yes. New Moon did come by. He brought _more_ of those pointless mares." He snipped. This got DB attention.

"New ponies? Yessssss. More company. Where are they?" DB asked, jumping like he just ate jumping beans. He looked in a few cells, until he finally got to Cave's cell. By now, he was panting and sweating from looking through _every cell in the prison_.

"This *pant* must *pant* be it." He took his keys, opened the door, and slipped inside. Pitter and Patter tried to stay behind Cave, but he stood up, making the fillies tumble to the ground, exposing themselves to the guard.

DB quickly saw them and rushed at them.

"Hello." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I'm sorry this took a long time to write. But I had really bad writers block for a while. And middle school kept getting in the way, but it's finally out.<strong>

** I still need more OC's. You can send them through reviews or PM them to me. I still need these roles to fill.**

***Nurses**

***I****nterrogators**

***Guards**

***Prisoners**

***Servants**

***Soldiers**

***Spies**

***Random Ponies**

**I'll try to put every OC I get in this story. This is the information you need to send.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender/Team**

**Role**

**Bio (Optional)**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**See you later. Everyone will get put in.**


End file.
